George Patton
George Smith Patton Jr. (San Gabriel, Californië, 11 november 1885 – Heidelberg, 21 december 1945) was een Amerikaans generaal die grote faam verwierf in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Familie en jonge jaren. Patton's grootvader was tijdens de Amerikaanse burgeroorlog soldaat in het leger van de confederatie. Patton werd geboren in San Gabriel, Californië en genoot zijn opleiding aan het Virginia Military Institute en in West Point. Van kinds af aan had Patton al de wens een generaal en held te worden. Hij was een intelligent kind en had op jonge leeftijd al belangstelling voor klassieke literatuur en militaire geschiedenis, maar had moeite met basisvaardigheden tijdens zijn basisonderwijs. Een probleem dat hem bleef achtervolgen tijdens zijn latere militaire opleiding. Hij leerde als kind pas laat lezen en had moeite met bijvoorbeeld spelling: naar moderne inzichten wees dit waarschijnlijk op een vorm van dyslexie. Na zijn afstuderen aan West Point, deed Patton mee aan de zomerspelen van 1912 in Stockholm, waar hij de VS vertegenwoordigde bij de moderne vijfkamp. Hij eindigde als vijfde. Patton geloofde trouw in reïncarnatie en het lijkt er op dat hij dacht dat hij een reïncarnatie was van Generaal Hannibal, een Romeins legionair, een Napoleaans veldheer en andere historische militaire figuren. Carrière Eerste Wereldoorlog Bij het begin van de Eerste Wereldoorlog (1917 voor de Amerikanen) promoveerde zijn (later) meerdere, Generaal Pershing, Patton tot de rang van kapitein. Tijdens zijn verblijf in Frankrijk vroeg Patton om een functie aan het front en werd hij ingedeeld bij de pantsertroepen; hij was geattacheerd bij het Britse Tankkorps tijdens hun overwinning in de Slag om Cambrai. Dit was de eerste veldslag waar tanks als belangrijkste strijdwapen gebruikt werden. Dankzij zijn successen en het opzetten van een opleiding voor tankbemanning in Langres (Frankrijk), werd hij gepromoveerd tot luitenant-kolonel en werd hij verantwoordelijk voor het US Tank Corps van het Eerste Amerikaanse Leger. Hij nam deel aan het St. Michel Offensief van september 1918 en raakte daar gewond door machinegeweervuur. Voor zijn diensten in de Eerste Wereldoorlog ontving hij een Purple Heart, een Distinguished Service Cross en werd hij gepromoveerd tot de tijdelijke rang van kolonel. 1918-1941 In de vroege jaren '20 stelde Patton een petitie op aan het Amerikaanse Congres voor financiële middelen voor een pantserdivisie. Hij had geen succes. Tevens schreef hij professionele artikelen over tank- en pantsertactieken en stelde hij nieuwe methoden voor om deze oorlogsmiddelen te gebruiken. Hij bleef werken aan de verbetering van de tank. Voor hij naar Washington vertrok om opnieuw financiële steun te vragen voor pantsertroepen, diende hij in Hawaï. Eind jaren '30 werd hij toegewezen aan het commando van Fort Myer (Virginia). Tijdens de opbouw van het Amerikaanse leger, in de vooravond van de Tweede Wereldoorlog, richtte Patton het Desert Training Center in Indio (Californië) op. Tweede Wereldoorlog Kort na de Blitzkrieg van Duitsland in West-Europa, toen de VS nog niet aan de oorlog deelnam, overtuigde hij het congres van de noodzaak voor de VS om pantsertroepen te hebben. Kort na deze toezegging werd hij gepromoveerd tot brigadegeneraal van de pas opgerichte pantserdivisie. De brigade werd al snel uitgebreid tot de 2e Amerikaanse Pantserdivisie en Patton werd gepromoveerd tot generaal-majoor. Noord-Afrika In 1942 leidde Generaal-Majoor Patton het Amerikaanse Western Task Force, dat aan de kust van Marokko aan land ging tijdens Operation Torch. Nadat het 2e Amerikaanse Legerkorps (Gen.Maj. L.R. Fredendall) door de Duitse generaal Erwin Rommel bij Kasserine verslagen was (1943), werd Patton gepromoveerd tot luitenant-generaal en kreeg hij het bevel over het 2e Legerkorps. Hoewel hij hard in zijn training en opleiding was, werd hij algemeen gezien als eerlijk en fair ten opzichte van zijn troepen. De discipline werkte. Het tegenoffensief van maart 1943 drukte de Duitse troepen naar het oosten, terwijl de Engelse generaal Bernard Montgomery in Egypte tegelijkertijd de Duitsers naar het westen drukte. Italië Als resultaat van zijn successen in Noord-Afrika, kreeg Patton het commando over het Amerikaanse 7e Leger in de voorbereiding op de invasie van Sicilië. Montgomery's 8e Britse Leger moest het oosten van het eiland veroveren, daarbij op de linkerflank gedekt door Patton die in de Golf van Gela landde. Ontevreden over het aanvalsplan en de ondergeschikte rol voor de Amerikanen hierin, stormde Patton met zijn leger door het westen naar het noorden van het eiland en bevrijdde Palermo. Hierna reed hij door naar Messina, waar hij ondanks heftige Duitse tegenstand eerder dan Montgomery arriveerde. Patton's bloeddorstige speeches resulteerden in het doden van 73 krijgsgevangen door zijn soldaten. Een ander incident kostte hem bijna zijn carrière. Tijdens een bezoek aan een veldhospitaal in augustus 1943, sloeg en beledigde hij soldaten Paul G. Bennet en Charles H. Kuhl, van wie hij vond dat ze zich als lafaards gedroegen. De soldaten in kwestie hadden last van shell-shock. Door zijn actie werd Patton lange tijd buiten de publiciteit gehouden en hij moest zijn excuses aanbieden aan de soldaten. Patton werd van het bevel ontheven en zijn leger kwam onder bevel van Luit. Gen. Marc Clark die er als het Amerikaanse 5e leger Italië mee veroverde na een moeizame strijd. Hoewel hij tijdelijk ontheven was van zijn functies, bleven de Duitsers hem meer dan elke andere geallieerde bevelhebber vrezen. Zijn langere verblijf in Sicilië werd door de Duitsers opgevat als een indicatie van een aanstaande invasie in Zuid-Frankrijk en later werd zijn verblijf in Caïro gezien als een aanwijzing voor een landing in de Balkan. De angst voor Generaal Patton droeg bij tot het maandenlang binden van de Duitsers, wat een belangrijke factor in de maanden die volgden zou blijken. Normandië In de periode voorafgaand aan D-day, gaf Patton openbare lezingen als opperbevelhebber van de (fictieve) 1e Amerikaanse Legergroep (FUSAG), die de Franse kust bij Calais aan zou vallen. Dit alles was onderdeel van een geallieerde afleidingscampagne, Operation Fortitude. Direct na de invasie in Normandië kreeg Patton het bevel over het 3e Leger, dat de uiterste rechterflank (westelijk) van de grondtroepen vormde. Hij leidde dit leger gedurende Operatie Cobra, de uitbraak van de troepen uit de bocage van Normandië en de aanval op Avranches en ging daarna naar het zuiden en oosten, waarbij hij enkele honderdduizenden Duitse soldaten krijgsgevangen maakte. Patton gebruikte hier de Blitzkrieg-tactiek van de Duitsers tegen hunzelf, door bijna 1000 kilometer in twee weken te veroveren. Lotharingen Patton's offensief kwam echter tot een halt op 1 september 1944, toen het leger simpelweg geen benzine meer had, bij de rivier de Maas, vlakbij de stad Metz. De tijd om het leger van nieuwe voorraden te voorzien was net genoeg voor de Duitse troepen om hun stellingen rondom Metz op scherp te zetten. In oktober en november was het 3e Leger verwikkeld in zware gevechten met de Duitsers met zware verliezen aan beide zijden. Op 23 november echter viel Metz. Voor de eerste keer sinds de Frans-Duitse oorlog. Ardennenoffensief Eind 1944 sloeg het Duitse leger nog één keer terug in België, Luxemburg en noord-oost Frankrijk met Operatie Wacht am Rhein, in een laatste poging Antwerpen te heroveren. Op 16 december 1944 sloegen de Duitsers met 30 divisies een gat in de geallieerde linies en trokken richting de Maas, tijdens één van de koudste winters ooit. Patton trok direct naar het noorden met het 3e Leger, een tactisch en logistiek hoogstandje, om de luchtlandingstroepen in Bastenaken te ontzetten. Al snel arriveerden verse Amerikaanse troepen en voorraden en werden met de Duitse stellingen korte metten gemaakt. De Wehrmacht trok zich terug richting Duitse grens. In februari waren de Duitsers helemaal teruggetrokken achter de oorspronkelijke Duitse grens. Patton die hen achtervolgde trok het Saargebied binnen. In vliegend tempo raasden zijn pantsertroepen verder door Zuid-Duitsland, zonder nog ernstige tegenstand te ontmoeten van het snel uiteenvallende Duitse leger, tot aan de Tsjechische grens. Hij was van plan om Praag te bevrijden toen de Amerikaanse troepen werden gestopt door het oppercommando dat zich gebonden wist door de territoriale afspraken die op de conferentie van Jalta waren gemaakt met de Sovjets. Desondanks veroverde hij de stad Pilsen en het grootste deel van West-Bohemen. Als echte communistenvreter liet hij tevens meermaals de suggestie horen om samen met het restant van het Duitse leger gelijk door te stomen naar het Oosten om de Sovjets te bevechten. Helaas voor hem zagen de Westelijke geallieerden daar niet veel in en bevalen Patton zijn opinies voor zich te houden. Na de definitieve overwinning op Duitsland wilde hij dolgraag naar de Stille Oceaan, om daar de Japanners te bevechten. Het opperbevel besloot daar, gezien het eveneens opvliegende karakter van de bevelhebber in de Stille Oceaan, Douglas MacArthur, wijselijk geen gehoor aan te geven. Twee van zulke 'prima-donna's' in het zelfde theater leek een recept voor onderlinge oorlog. In oktober 1945 kreeg Patton het bevel over het 15e Amerikaanse leger in de Amerikaanse sector van Duitsland. Hij bleef echter voor opschudding zorgen door voortdurend de Russen te beledigen en zelfs de Waffen-SS te prijzen die in zijn ogen een voorbeeldige opleiding aan hun soldaten had gegeven. Tenslotte werd hij door het voor schut gezette geallieerde opperbevel van zijn taken ontheven en teruggeroepen naar de VS. In december 1945, één dag voor hij terug zou vliegen naar de VS, werd de wagen van Patton geramd door een vrachtwagen. Patton raakte verlamd tot aan zijn nek en stierf een paar dagen later in het ziekenhuis. Hij werd begraven op het Amerikaanse oorlogskerkhof in het plaatsje Hamm, vlakbij de hoofdstad Luxemburg van het Groothertogdom Luxemburg, waar nog jaarlijks bewonderaars van de generaal hem eer komen bewijzen. Literatuur * 2006, Ingrid Baraitre, Patton, een Generaal in de Ardennen, Lannoo - Tielt, * 2008, Robert K. Wilcox, The Plot to Assasinate General George S. Patton, Film *''Patton, 1970, hoofdrol George C. Scott *The last days of Patton'', 1986, hoofdrol George C. Scott Patton Patton Patton